Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus and a mobile terminal for controlling the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a bulb or a fluorescent light is used as an indoor or outdoor lamp. The bulb or the fluorescent light has problems in that it should be exchanged with a new one due to its short lifespan and its illuminance is gradually deteriorated due to degradation according to the lapse of used time.
Recently, lighting apparatuses, each of which uses a light emitting diode having long lifespan, low power consumption and high luminance as a light source, have been developed. The lighting apparatus which uses a light emitting diode (LED) as a light source may include a light source module, and a reflector for setting an emission beam angle of light emitted from the light source module. In this case, the light source module may include at least one LED light source provided on a circuit board. The reflector allows light emitted from the LED light source to be emitted at a certain beam angle through an opening by condensing the light, and may have a reflective surface on its inner surface.
However, the LED lighting apparatus of the related art, which emits single light or white light, has problems in that it is difficult to emit various lighting colors due to impossible color temperature control, not having a good color rendering index (CRI), and generating light of a blue area wavelength range harmful to a human body.
Therefore, the development of a lighting apparatus, which facilitates color temperature control, reduces light of a blue area wavelength range harmful to a human body and generates light close to natural light, will be required.